La historia de fénix de fuego y el águila de nieve
by Minimara
Summary: Cuando Theo era pequeño y no podia dormir,escuchaba los cuentos de su tía que tan solo se podian contar a la persona que uno mas amara, Theo se lo conto a Luna, y ella a el. Regalo para Maring, Theodore


Regalo de amistad para mi gran amiga Maring, besos querida, ojala que te guste esta historia ya que La escribi mientras comia um sandiwsh de queso, jamón y pepino com mi perra ensima mio, asi que, a ver como sale...

**La historia del fénix de fuego y el águila de nieve. **

_Como todas las familias de esa época, que eran de sangre pura y tenían pensamientos petulantes hacia las personas inferiores, insultando y discriminando, pertenecían al bando del señor oscuro, el cual "no existía" pero todos sabían que si, y la familia Nott no podía ser una excepción, ya que era una de las más poderosas e influyentes, igual que la Malfoy, y con estos atributos no pertenecer a Voldemort te podía transformar en la mas asquerosa de las escorias. Por eso, cada noche que la marca tenebrosa en el brazo de Phineas Nott, abandonaba la antigua y ancestral mansión familiar, que apenas era habitada por 3 personas después que Genevive Nott muriera, sin si quiera importarle que el pequeño Theodore estuviera durmiendo bien o mal._

_Theo dormía agitadamente, siempre que su padre salía el le sentía, y soñaba con todas las cosas horribles que harían en esa noche de junta, donde los mortifago de las más prestigiosas de Reino Unido estarían, y como todas las noches, "el pequeño Theo", como solían decirle, despertó llorando en su cama. Abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras sus lagrimas se confundían con el color azul de sus ojos. Se sentó en su cama y sintió como el frio de la gran y vieja mansión comenzaba a calarle los huesos, y como todo niño asustadizo tomo una manta y la rodeo por su pequeño cuerpo, haciendo que esta se arrastrara en el suelo_

_-¿estará despierta?- se cuestiono a sí mismo el pequeño de negros cabellos y de pálida piel, sabiendo de antemano que si, y con esa idea en su cabeza se aferro mas a sus mantas en busca de seguridad y abrió la puerta de su cuarto, saliendo al oscuro, lúgubre y largo pasillo que conducía a las escaleras que llevaban a un lugar poco conocido por el padre del pequeño. Con paso rápido pero firme, atravesó como una serpiente con miedo el oscuro pasillo, hasta llegar a las enormes escaleras, que estaban decoradas con serpientes y con cabezas de quien sabe que a los costados._

_Bajo rápidamente, quedando ante una gran puerta negra, que cubría toda una pared, esa recepción antes de la puerta era el único lugar iluminado desde allí hacia atrás, ya que el fuego de la chimenea que alguien devio prender dejaba colar su luminosidad por la rendija de la gran puerta negra, la única puerta que no estaba decoradas por feas serpientes, si no por un águila blanca como la nieve, con alas enormes, volando a la par de un fénix rojo como el fuego, que su cola larga y flameante se enmarañaba con las patas del águila. _

_Theo sonrió y con ambas manitas empujo la gran puerta, abriéndola de par en par, su torcida sonrisa se transformo en una que ilumino sus ojos, allí en un mullido diván de costado a la flameante, se encontraba una joven mujer, de negros cabellos tomados en una coleta, tan pálida como la de Theodore y con los ojos mas azules que el- es muy tarde para que estés despierto, pequeño Theodore- dijo dulcemente la mujer dejando de mirar el gran libro que descansaba en su regazo, observándole maternalmente por arriba de sus lentes de medio cristal._

_-es que…no puedo dormir- dijo con voz infantil._

_-otra pesadilla, mi hermoso niño- esta vez no le miro si no que anoto unas cosas en un pergamino que había en un brazo del gran asiento._

_-quiero que me cuentes un cuento para dormir, tía Fénix- dijo Theo, ella le miro reprobatoriamente- por favor- ella sonrió mientras cerraba el libro y lo dejaba en una mesa, junto con el pergamino y el tintero, el primero lleno de rayas, que Theodore no entendía, algún día aprendería a leer, su tía dio un golpecito en sus muslos, sacándose los lentes dejándolo con sus cosas, mientras la capa que llevaba por el frio se ondeara levemente con el movimiento._

_El corrió por la gran biblioteca repleta de libros hasta el techo, hacia su tía, recostándose como un bebe en su regazo, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la joven mujer._

_-muy bien- dijo acomodándose._

_Y como todas las noches, el pregunto-¿has leído todos estos libros?_

_Y ella con paciencia siempre responde- si Theo, todos mas de dos veces cada uno. _

_-¿Qué lees ahora?-bostezo tapándose la boca. _

_-Sherlock Holmes y Jack el…destripador._

_-tiene algo que ver con la historia que me contaras ahora._

_-no, ya que no pretendo descuartizar a nadie…la historia de esta noche Theodore Nott, es muy especial, ya que yo la eh inventado…_

_-las otras también las inventaste- interrumpió._

_-si pero esta es muy especial…se llama: El fénix de fuego y el águila de la nieve- dijo mirando al pequeño que sonreía de la emoción con ojos ilusionados- bien…_

"_el fénix es un ave solitaria, que siempre vuela por los vastos cielos del mundo entero, y que vuelve por las noches a las tierras del paraíso de Merlín para dormir, de día recorre todo el mundo mirando a las personas que hay en el. Este mágico animal es la criatura más hermosa y peculiar del mundo, ya que es llamada el ave de fuego, su llanto puede curar, puede levantar pesos inimaginables u su hermosura es inefable…_

_-¿inefable?_

_-no se puede describir y o expresar con palabras…sigo… "el vuela libre por todas partes, danzando la música de la eternidad en sus anaranjadas alas, haciendo que cada niño que de verdad crea en ella, tenga razones para seguir creyendo…pero el fénix no es la única criatura que vuela por los cielos que su sabiduría desborda los límites desconocidos al igual que su nobleza, el águila es un ave de manada, que vuela por los valles siguiendo a los caballos, y que vuelve a su casa en las montañas a alimentar a sus crías, de día se hace ver por los muggles y de noche recorre nuestras casas en el mundo mágico, ella es comparada como el ave de la nieve…un día Merlín le pidió al fénix y al águila que hicieran un atardecer nevado, ya que el fénix se encargaba del sol y el águila de la nieve, pero ambas eran ten diferentes que no podían hacerlo sin quemarse. Intentaron durante días, pero ellas no se podían ni ver…pero esa vez era diferente, ya que un día una pequeña niña se encontraba llorando en el prado más hermoso de Irlanda, ambas majestuosas aves se acercaron a ella._

_Ella era tan hermosa como la luna, y justo así se llamaba, ella lloraba por que los niños malos le rompieron su flauta de madera_, _ambas aves se sintieron tan tristes, que trabajaron en equipo, haciendo a un_ _lado sus diferencias y crearon una flauta de madera para Luna, ella estaba tan feliz que empezó a tocar una hermosa canción la cual tiempo después de llamo el himno irlandés de la esperanza, y con esa canción el fénix y el águila se dieron cuenta de que ya no existía diferencias, ya que en ese instante se hicieron amigas, ambas comenzaron a volar, comenzando una danza ascendente al cielo, cuando la música dejo de sonar, las dos aves habían desaparecido y segundos después llego el atardecer, junto con una agradable nevada, por eso se dice en Irlanda que cuando la niña tan hermosa como la luna vuelva a nacer, el fénix y el águila volverán a comenzar su danza, haciendo la paz"- Fénix Nott miro enternecida a su sobrino dormido, y antes de levantarse y llevárselo a dormir con ella le susurro-esta historia tan solo se la debes contar a quien más ames, Theo._

_1 año después Theodore sabía leer, podía leer cuentos por si solo, pero no cambiaba los cuentos de su tía, pero ella ya nunca mas se los podría contar, ya que ella falleció defendiendo lo correcto, miles de sus historias estaban impresas en páginas de cientos de libros, comprados por miles de personas, pero jamás volvería a escuchar ese cuento, que hasta el día de su funeral recuerda._

Hace tiempo que salía con Luna Lovegood, la chica le gustaba, incluso él le iba a pedir esa tarde que fuera su novia, estaba caminando elegantemente al lugar donde se irían a encontrar, y grande fue su rabia cuando la vio acorralada por Draco Malfoy y sus matones, la tenían agarrada del collar de corchos, haciendo que ella bajara su cabeza para no cortarse el cuello.

-¡expeliarmus!- grito sin pensar, propinándole a Malfoy y a sus dos gorilas, se acerco a Luna, quien estaba llorando contemplando en sus pequeñas manos el ya roto collar, miro a Theodore y él le abrazo- vámonos de aquí, Lunita.- le dio, y así caminaron hasta llegar a la orilla del lago.

-gracias- dijo Luna aferrándose más a Theo que la tenia sentada en su regazo- pero el ya no tiene arreglo- dijo tomando su collar roto.

-claro que si- el tomo el collar y lo apretó con su mano, para entonces la magia sin varita era su especialidad, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el collar estaba arreglado, se lo paso y ella beso su mejilla- creo que deberías dormir un poco, no me molestas, y no pesas nada- le sonrió, ella le mío tiernamente.

-cuéntame un cuento, Theodore Nott, se que eres sobrino de Fénix P. Nott, vamos ella es mi escritora favorita- le sonrió tiernamente, y recordó aquel cuento, esa pequeña fabula que acompaño sus sueños cuando Lucius Malfoy le quito la vida a su tía.

-muy bien-sonrió, tapando a Luna con una parte de su capa verde.

-dime su nombre- empezó a brincar Luna.

-Luna estas sentada sobre mi- le recordó, haciendo que la muchacha se sonrojara- se llama…El fénix de fuego y el águila de la nieve…bien…haber si la recuerdo- dijo Theo, pero el la recordaba más que cualquier cosa, más que la contraseña de Slytherin, y un poquito menos que el amor por Luna, pero casi se empataban, ya que después que su tía se fue, esta quedo marcada con fuego- así…el fénix es un ave solitaria, que siempre vuela por los vastos cielos del mundo entero, y que vuelve por las noches a las tierras del paraíso de Merlín para dormir, de día recorre todo el mundo mirando a las personas que hay en el. Este mágico animal es la criatura más hermosa y peculiar del mundo, ya que es llamada el ave de fuego, su llanto puede curar, puede levantar pesos inimaginables u su hermosura es inefable…el vuela libre por todas partes, danzando la música de la eternidad en sus anaranjadas alas, haciendo que cada niño que de verdad crea en ella, tenga razones para seguir creyendo…pero el fénix no es la única criatura que vuela por los cielos que su sabiduría desborda los límites desconocidos al igual que su nobleza, el águila es un ave de manada, que vuela por los valles siguiendo a los caballos, y que vuelve a su casa en las montañas a alimentar a sus crías, de día se hace ver por los muggles y de noche recorre nuestras casas en el mundo mágico, ella es comparada como el ave de la nieve…un día Merlín le pidió al fénix y al águila que hicieran un atardecer nevado, ya que el fénix se encargaba del sol y el águila de la nieve, pero ambas eran ten diferentes que no podían hacerlo sin quemarse. Intentaron durante días, pero ellas no se podían ni ver…pero esa vez era diferente, ya que un día una pequeña niña se encontraba llorando en el prado más hermoso de Irlanda, ambas majestuosas aves se acercaron a ella.

Ella era tan hermosa como la luna, y justo así se llamaba, ella lloraba por que los niños malos le rompieron su flauta de madera, ambas aves se sintieron tan tristes, que trabajaron en equipo, haciendo a un lado sus diferencias y crearon una flauta de madera para Luna, ella estaba tan feliz que empezó a tocar una hermosa canción la cual tiempo después de llamo el himno irlandés de la esperanza, y con esa canción el fénix y el águila se dieron cuenta de que ya no existía diferencias, ya que en ese instante se hicieron amigas, ambas comenzaron a volar, comenzando una danza ascendente al cielo, cuando la música dejo de sonar, las dos aves habían desaparecido y segundos después llego el atardecer, junto con una agradable nevada, por eso se dice en Irlanda que cuando la niña tan hermosa como la luna vuelva a nacer, el fénix y el águila volverán a comenzar su danza, haciendo la paz…y recuerda Luna, esta historia tan solo debes contársela a la persona que mas ames"

-yo también te amo, Theo- dijo Luna mirándole con ojos brillantes, el sonrió y se inclino sobre ella y le beso suavemente en los labios, haciendo que su pelo tapara el rostro de Luna, luego abrió los ojos y la vio dormida, sonrío para sus adentros, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el tronco de un árbol, y así con la mano de Luna en su cuello se quedo dormido…

El tiempo paso y la guerra de Hogwarts llego, todos lucharon valientemente, incluidos los Slytherin que no se acobardaron, dentro de ellos Theodore, pero lamentablemente salió herido, y se encontraba inconsciente en una cama de san mungo, con mas agujas que como si le estuvieran haciendo acupuntura y suficientes medicamentos para ser el cielo de los drogadictos, le mantuvieron con vida, tan solo que el no sabia que todas las tardes, mañanas y noches, una rubia le miraba siempre.

Paso el tiempo y a la semana Theo despertó, mirando para todas partes, mirando a su costado donde se encontraba Luna, sonrió- debes dormir Theo- el negó con la cabeza- claro que si- le miro acariciando su mano- te contare un cuento …se llama el fénix de fuego y el águila de la nieve- el le miro extrañado y sorprendido-eres la persona que más amo, Theo- el rio, Luna era una chica diferente y se limitaba a relatar esa historia que significaba tanto para el- aun que pensándolo, sufrirá algunos cambios de universo alternativo…la historia se llama La danza de Fénix Nott y Ingrid Williams.

El casi se atraganto con aire, pero luego miro a la rubia que con esmero relataba la historia, y así paso la tarde, hasta que el se quedo dormido al final del relato, como cuando tenía 5 años, y Luna se durmió con el, tuvo los ojos cerrados toda la tarde, mientras acariciaba y besaba a Luna, pero la primera vez que los abrió durante toda la tarde, vio como el hermoso atardecer era acompañado por una capa de nieve cayendo en el valle de Irlanda, y así Theo se dio cuenta porque la historia era tan especial para su tía, era porque era su historia, y se dio cuenta de que por que era importante para él, ya que significaba que el fénix ni el águila vendrían ahora a consolar a la niña, eso cree el, si no que siempre está él para brindarle un brazo.

Pero aun que Theodore Nott, de 17 años, no quiera creer que la leyenda que le conto su tía, la cual es relato a Luna y ella a él, siempre esconderá que esa tarde vio a un fénix y a un águila volar por su ventana, ya que era imposible según creía al principio él, pero luego vio a la criatura más hermosa durmiendo a su lado, creyo que todo podía ser realidad, y que ella siempre le acompañaría.


End file.
